Happily ever after?
by the-yaks-apprentice
Summary: Lily's point of view. This tells the story of what happened Halloween, 1981 when Voldemort paid a short visit to Godric's Hollow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in the story below. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

"And the handsome, messy haired Quidditch star swept the beautiful maiden with the emerald eyes onto his broomstick and they flew off into the sunset."

I laughed at my husband's very…_imaginative_ story, resting my head against his chest. "You forgot the most important line," I teased.

"No I didn't my little Lilyflower. I just paused to add dramatic tension. Really, you should learn to appreciate a master storyteller when you see one. "

He flashed me a smug grin over the top of Harry's head. That arrogant little pig. No wonder I loved him so much.

"Ready for it Harry. Deep breath."

I shook my head at my husband dramatics.

"And they all lived happily ever after…'

I smiled at the old memories that line always carried with it. My family together at story time, Petunia and I squished up together on my parents lap, just like Harry was now. Me fighting sleep just to hear that line, the line that tied up all loose ends, the line the promised warmth, safety and love. I wished I could be five again, tucked up in bed with my teddy, with nothing to worry about. No war, no Voldemort, no prophesy. Most importantly, no fear.

"Lily…come on. He's asleep now."

James whispered softly, at the same time lifted an unresisting Harry from my arms. I stood up and stretched, trying to shake off the fog of tiredness and hopelessness that had descended on me. I bent over and kissed Harry on the forehead, stroking his black hair out of his eyes. I watched him sleeping peacefully, before creeping over to the door and pulling it to gently. James was waiting for me on the landing.

"All quiet?"

"All quiet," I replied. It was a private joke between the two of us, from the first nights when Harry cried non-stop. Although I tried to keep my voice upbeat, James could tell at once that I was worried. Putting his arms around me he hugged me hard.

"We'll be ok, Lils."

I pulled him closer, burying my head in his chest. "But we don't know what's coming and he's after Harry and he's only a baby and I love him so much and what if he gets Peter, he was never…'

"Shhhh…"

He interrupted me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll never let him get Harry. Or you. You two are the most important things in my life."

"But what if..."

"No what ifs. I promise I'll always be there to save the day and sweep you off to my enchanted castle where we can live happily ever after…"

His voice became more serious.

"I love you Lily. I'd rather die than see either you or Harry die."

He pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. Just as I began to kiss back, Harry's cries came through the door. "I'll go," I said, pulling away.

"Come back soon," James teased. "That was just starting to get fun."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Lifting Harry into my arms I mumbled the customary "What's the matter then?"

"Is he ok?" James' voice came from the landing.

"Think so." As I rocked Harry in an attempt to calm him down James appeared at the door. Harry stretched his arms out towards him. "Do you want Daddy?" I smoothed down his hair as and handed him to James.

"Leave it. I like it messy. Reminds me of me"

I smiled as I watched James comfort Harry. As James rocked him he became calmer, until his cries were little more than strange hiccups. Suddenly, there was a crash at the door. Harry immediately started wailing again. James sighed before handed Harry to me.

"Here take him Lils, it's probably just Sirius. Remember when he came for Halloween last year?"

I laughed at the memory. "Was that when the two you got horribly drunk and danced around the room dressed as Muggles?"

James squirmed with embarrassment.

"Possibly…"

"And, by the way, Muggles look nothing like that. You looked more like a house elf with that tea cosy on your head."

"That was a tea cosy? Why didn't you tell me? I must have looked ridiculous."

"You didn't need the hat to look ridiculous, sweetie." I laughed at the expression on James face. "Now go, before Sirius thinks you're avoiding him. Last time that happened I didn't get any peace for a fortnight. The two of you are like a old married couple."

James stuck his tongue out at me as he went out the door. I rocked Harry again, his cries growing fainter. Through the open door I heard James unlock the front door and pull it open. There was silence. That was confusing; normally whenever he and Sirius were together we had to cast Silencing spells over whatever room they were in. Then I heard the door crash shut and James' panicked voice.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…"

I just stood there, frozen. I couldn't move. From below I heard crashes and shouted spells. Through the open door I saw the dark landing being lit up from the spells being cast below. Red from James' stunners. And green. Green from Voldemort.

Then there was silence. Even Harry's whimpers had died out. "James?" My voice came out a half whisper. "James?" Louder this time.

Silence. I gently placed Harry in his cot with a whispered "Shhh…" As if that would protect him…

I crept on to the landing. I couldn't look; didn't know what I would see, didn't know _who_ I would see. I took a deep breath. And looked down. Below me James was spread-eagled on the floor. Breath caught in my throat. _No. He couldn't be gone. Not James. Not him. Anyone but him. Please not James. _

Standing over him was a hooded figure. My eyes traveled up the long black robes, from the hem that almost brushed James' lifeless arm to the shadowed depths beneath the hood. Red eyes met green. A wordless connection forged between our eyes. And I knew I couldn't let him win.

Harry gave a small cry. And I ran. Ran into his bedroom, sensing rather than hearing Voldemort behind me. Bending down to the cot I started manically burbling to Harry, words spewing out of my mouth as though they could save him. "Don't worry Harry, Mummy's here. I'll look after you and never let you get hurt and then…"

A cold, high voice behind me.

"How touching. Now give me the baby."

There was no anger in his voice. It was just a statement.

"No!" My voice, panicky and shrill.

"You don't have to die. Now stand aside. Let me have him."

Again his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _Please not Harry. Not my Harry._

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

I wasn't going to let him win. I wouldn't let this madman kill him. Whatever it took.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead… Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

My voice trailed off and I fell silent. In front of me Voldemort gave a high, cold laugh.

Then his wand rose. A muttered curse. Green light. My screams. Silence.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Now please make my day and review. As usual, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


End file.
